Después del Sueño
by Misato Psy
Summary: Diez años han pasado desde que Ash se convirtión en Maestro Pokémon, pero la situcación cambió durante ese lapso llevandolo a un reencuentro.


Después del Sueño.

TÍTULO: Después del Sueño.

AUTORA: Psyduck054

TEMA: AAMRN/DRAMA.

(A/N) No tengo idea de como resumir esta historia, ni tampoco aseguro que tenga un buen final. Lo único que puedo asegurar es que es diferente a todo lo que he escrito, pues la mayoría del tiempo es el Narrador el que habla y los personajes casi nada. Una cosa más (Parecen advertencias ^^) Como quiero completarlo en un capítulo no resolverán todas las incógnitas del fic, solo algunas y tendrá un final abierto para que (si puedo) continúe en otro.

       Eso es todo. Disfruten su lectura =^_^=

**       _"El miedo a sufrir es peor que el propio sufrimiento. Y ningún corazón sufrió jamás cuando fue en busca de sus seños"_**

**_Paulo Coelho._**

~*~

       Sus piernas ya le dolían de tanto correr, pero seguía su incansable carrera por su vida a través del bosque. Atravesando la vegetación repleta de espinas, se hería en brazos y piernas sin prestarle mayor atención. Lo único que quería era alejarse del miedo, de la persecución y de la muerte que le seguía cada paso fielmente. Sentía la cercanía de su agresor, del "enviado", pero su marcha continuaba por más que sus agotadas piernas imploraran un descanso.

       La débil criatura que llevaba en sus brazos, lo observaba preocupado. Su entrenador no había descansado por días en los cuales solo se mantuvo huyendo de los agresores.

       Su huída lo llevó hasta la salida del bosque. Se sentía aún más débil cuando sus piernas dejaron de correr. Frente a él había civilización. Observó con miedo las pequeñas viviendas, aunque el bosque era aún más peligroso. Al detenerse no sintió más la cercanía del incansable perseguidor y eso lo tranquilizó, un poco.

       Bajó caminando la colina, aproximándose a la ciudad, pero antes de entrar recordó que probablemente haya policía por algún lugar y si lo reconocía alguien, tendría que volver al infierno, lo obligarían a regresar a sus obligaciones, a aquello que en alguna ocasión amó, pero que las circunstancias lo hicieron convertirse en pesadilla, tendría que volver a ser Maestro Pokémon.

       Desvió, entonces, su camino hacia la costa. Era una ciudad balnearia. Descubrió que había una pequeña casa en la playa, tal vez podría no ser visto y descansar en la arena. Sus heridas serían curadas por el mar. Las suyas y las de su pequeño compañero.

       Sus fatigados pasos cavaban profundos hoyos en la arena. Sentía a su cuerpo pesado y cansado. Tal vez  tantos días sin comer ni dormir, ya estaban haciendo su efecto en él y no tardaría en caer en la inconsciencia.

       Dejó a su Pikachu descansando en la cálida arena y se quitó su camisa. Con esta en brazos se acercó al mar y la mojó en sus aguas. Volvió a donde había dejado a su amigo y comenzó a limpiar las heridas del pokémon eléctrico...

"Con eso no vas a curarlo..." Una voz aseguró detrás de él. Se espantó al saber que alguien lo había visto. Volteó dudoso de su acción y tapó a su pokémon con la camisa, parándose frente a él en un intento de protegerlo de la extraña mujer que estaba frente a él.

"Tú también estás herido, el mar no los curará" No dijo nada, estaba aún preocupado por la identidad de esta persona. Su rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar, pelirroja, de grandes ojos celestes, azules o tal vez verdes, un color difícil de afirmar. Además era alta y delgada, en sus facciones reflejaba felicidad, pero él conocía el brillo en los ojos que ella tenía, un brillo que también poseía. 

"Ven, yo los curaré" 

"No" Contestó secamente y se volvió a Pikachu tomándolo entre la camisa con sus brazos. "Nos la arreglaremos solos"

"De acuerdo" La chica comenzó a alejarse y él a relajarse. Tenía miedo de que lo denunciara y que lo atraparan otra vez. Avanzó un paso y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar "No ahora" pensó asustado, pero el maltrato que su cuerpo obtuvo durante los pasados días era demasiado y cayó, cayó inconsciente en la cálida arena sin poder escapar más...

~*~

       Lo miraba desde el sillón opuesto al que él estaba. Pikachu, el pokémon que este hombre tenía en sus brazos, había querido defender a su Maestro pese al cansancio y las heridas que le imposibilitaban usar sus ataques eléctricos, pero al acercarse ella al pokémon este le sonrió amistosamente pronunciando antes de caer por las injurias y el hambre un contento "Pikachupi..." el pokémon la conocía, al igual que su entrenador.

       La duda la atacaba. Sabía que lo conocía, pero no podía recordar de donde, "Tal vez de mis viajes..."pensó, habían pasado diez largos años desde aquellos viajes. Recordaba, vagamente, que viajaba con dos chicos más y que eran atacados en ese tiempo por el Equipo Rocket, una versión mucho más torpe e incompetente que la terrible y sanguinaria actual. Sabía que se había enamorado de uno de sus amigos, aquel que en las viejas fotografías que salvó del gimnasio, llevaba siempre una gorra en su cabeza...... y un Pikachu...

       Entonces reaccionó. Por esa razón este hombre se le hacía tan familiar, Ash Ketchum...... su viejo amigo. Era obvio que los años habían cambiado al entrenador, pues como es de suponerse, ya no tiene aquellos rasgos de un niño de diez años que ella  recordaba, ahora estaba...... distinto. Era más alto que ella, algo que lo cambiaba totalmente con los viejos recuerdos, la huída y los viajes habían cambiado su cuerpo...... su rostro tenía líneas más rectas y durante la huída algo de cabello le había crecido al rededor de su boca y debajo de su nariz. 

       Aunque en ese momento tuviera los ojos cerrados, ella recordaba haberlos visto cuando estaban en la playa. Tampoco eran esos ojos que recordaba de su niñez, llenos de vida, sueños y confianza. Aquellos ojos tenían miedo y ahora entendía por que...

       Ella también huyó, después de aquel terrible incidente hace cinco años atrás. Se escapó y se refugió en Olivane, cambió su nombre y modo de vida. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que arriesgarse a que la encontraran y sufriera el mismo destino que sus tres hermanas...

~*~

       Lentamente comenzó a despertarse. Ya su cuerpo dejó de dolerle, pero estaba débil por la falta de comida y agua. 

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose directamente con el techo "Me atraparon" pensó desilusionado y volvió a cerrar los ojos, ya no quería saber más. Hasta que recordó a su Pikachu y se sentó rápidamente viendo que no estaba en una prisión, como él supuso, era el living de una casa y él se encontraba en un cómodo sillón de dos cuerpos. Miró a un lado, tratando de encontrar a alguien que le diera alguna explicación. Estaba solo.

       Escuchó ruidos en una habitación que se encontraba enfrente de la que él estaba. Se levantó e inconscientemente tomó su estómago, pues le dolía por hambre y por algún golpe que recibió en su huída.

       Temeroso y desconfiado como la situación le había enseñado a actuar, se acercó cada vez más. Desde su posición adivinó de que se trataba esa habitación, una cocina. Se detuvo en la puerta. De espaldas a él había una mujer, que reconoció por el pelo y la ropa que llevaba. Era la misma que lo había visto en la playa.

       Un sonido le llamó la atención, un "Pikachupi" Su pokémon estaba sentado sobre una mesa de madera en medio de la cocina comiendo algo de un plato. Sonrió al verlo curado, unas vendas se encontraban donde anteriormente fue herido y la comida que tenía era suficiente para devolverle toda la energía. No había más temor. Estaban a salvo...

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duerma Ash, ¿Pikachu?"

"Pika..."

"No sé para qué pregunto..... no te entiendo"

"Dijo, no sé" La voz de Ash asustó a la mujer que cocinaba en la mesada. Volteó enseguida y sonrió al ver al entrenador despierto, quien se sentó en una de las sillas dando débiles y lentos pasos.

"Ya estará lista tu comida"

"De acuerdo...... ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre" 

"Es lógico que no me recuerdes..... ha pasado el tiempo"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Nos conocemos?

"Claro que sí! No importa de todas formas"

"Debe ser mis viajes........ es que olvidé todo de aquello....... así quiero que sea"

       Ash terminó su sentencia algo melancólico y triste. Misty terminó de poner comida en el fuego y se sentó frente al entrenador preocupada. Él la miró a los ojos cuando ella se sentó, no cabía dudas que la conocía...

"¿Porqué?" Preguntó con genuino interés.

"Porque...... fui muy feliz"

"¿Eso es algo para olvidar?"

"Sí, si vives mi infierno"

"Tienes razón..... yo también lo había olvidado" 

"Así que...... ¿Viajamos juntos?" Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquella sonrisa no se la dedicaba a ninguna victoria a la muerte o el peligro, era sincera y, extrañamente, de afecto...

"Así es.... o fue..." Contestó riendo. Él respondió con una risa también aliviando la tensión de unos momentos atrás.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Por lo que recuerdo....... bastante......¿Qué recuerdos tienes tú?"

"Vagos..... pocos......"

"Pregunté cuáles no cuantos"

"Sabes....... tu actitud también me es familiar"

"No hay dos iguales a mí"

"Jajaja, se ve que no"

"Muy bien, responde"

"Ummmm.... salí de Pueblo Paleta con Pikachu..."

"Pi?" El pokémon levantó sus orejas al escuchar que lo nombraban, los otros dos presentes le sonrieron negando con la cabeza en señal de que nada pasaba y Pikachu volvió a su comida...

"... Cómo decía...... fuimos por Bosque Viridian, pero él se negaba a obedecerme...... no recuerdo qué pasó luego, pero conocí a una chica..."

"¿Cómo era ella?" Preguntó interesada, tratando de probarlo a ver si se acordaba de ella...

"Ella era........ no la recuerdo físicamente..."

"¿Cómo no?"

"Pues...... era..... pelirroja..."

"Aja" Sin darse cuenta Misty comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones de pelo anaranjados, pero Ash solo miraba el techo, tratando de recordar a la chica que lo acompañaba.

"Y.... tenía.... Ah! Eso lo recuerdo muy bien..."

"¿Qué recuerdas?"

"Sus ojos. Eran...... como..."Ash bajó la mirada a ella viéndola a los ojos y sonrió...

"Misty..."

"¿Uh?..... ¿Recordaste su nombre?" Preguntó sorprendida recibiendo como respuesta el asentimiento con la cabeza del joven Maestro.

"Sí, Misty era su nombre"

"¿Qué más recuerdas?"

"Que...... se la pasaba siguiéndome y......"Sonrió recordando el carácter su  acompañante y un extraño brillo de picardía cruzó por sus negros ojos

"¿Y?"

"Y tenía un carácter...... molestamente violento" Misty se soltó el mechón de pelo y sin darse cuenta de que todo lo echaría a perder pateó a Ash por debajo de la mesa y gritó furiosa...

"¿CÓMO VIOLENTA? ¿CUÁNDO FUÍ ASÍ?"

"Justo ahora "Respondió mientras se masajeaba en donde ella lo había golpeado. Ambos rieron de la situación hasta que se escuchó un ruido detrás de Misty. La comida ya estaba lista.

       Comieron recordando de sus viajes. Ambos disfrutaban de mutua compañía al igual que en su niñez y pese a los cambios que sus personalidades habían sufrido por las huidas y motivos de estas, la compañía del otro les traía felicidad y buenos recuerdos, aquellos que olvidaron reemplazándolos con penas. De todas formas, eso no importaba ya, terminaron de comer y continuaron conversando. Era como volver el tiempo atrás, ellos solos sin ningún problema, hasta que la noche comenzó a afectarlos, ya era hora de dormir...

"Bueno, Ash.... Puedes quedarte si quieres..."

"No lo sé..... podría ser peligroso..." Respondió dudoso.

"No lo creo.... a mí nunca me atraparon"

"Me estaban buscando"

"Lo sé. Es más peligroso viajar"

"Tienes razón. Será mejor que me quede"

"Muy bien. Traeré las cosas. Lo siento, pero solo tengo el sillón" Misty le sonrió apenada de no poder ofrecerle nada más cómodo, hasta que recordó las heridas que sufría el entrenador.

       Subió las escaleras de la pequeña casa y bajó de su armario frazadas, sábanas y un cobertor que dejó sobre el sillón más pequeño y comenzó a armar el otro...

"Deja.... yo lo hago..." Se ofreció el huésped al verla trabajando.

"No. Tu irás arriba"

"¿Yo?.... No dormiré aquí"

"Arriba"

"Aquí"

"Yo mando en mi casa, Arriba"

"No quiero"

"Ash!"

"No, soy el huésped"

"Y estás herido. Necesitas descansar bien"

"Ummmm, Misty..... no descansaré bien de esa forma. Llevo años corriendo de un lado a otro..... hiriéndome..... durmiendo a la intemperie, sin bolsa ni abrigo...... estaré bien..."

"Sí, lo estarás..." Afirmó Misty dulcemente, después frunció el ceño otra vez "Lo estarás si haces lo que digo... Arriba"

"Uyyyy! No me acordaba que fueras tan terca"

"Arriba, ahora"

       Ash obedeció a las órdenes de Misty y solo un pensamiento se le ocurrió, un pensamiento que le sorprendió al él mismo...

"Buenas Noches, Misty" Saludó el Maestro mientras subía las escaleras seguido por Pikachu.

"Buenas Noches, Ash" Respondió Misty al tiempo que terminaba de acomodar su 'cama' y por lo bajo, agregó "Dulces sueños..." Algunas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar...

~*~

       No podía dormirse. No recordando todas esas cosas. Al hablar con él durante la cena, un sentimiento que había olvidado con los años volvió a surgir. La asustaba, siempre había sido así.

       El día en que separaron caminos, tal vez fue el día en que más se equivocó. Sufrió mucho la partida, ya no importaba porque lo había hecho, realmente no era de importancia. Lo que sí importaba era que estaban juntos otra vez..... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?.... Nadie puede saberlo...

       Por primera vez en muchos años no se sentía sola, es claro, no lo estaba. Lo que habían hecho con su gimnasio aquellos a los que ella llamaba 'invasores' fue horrible y quien sabe que habrán hecho después con él. Día a día se lamentaba no haber podido salvar a sus pokémon, pues fue lo primero que se llevaron...... nada de lo que más quería se encontraba con ella..... los 'invasores' le habían sacado todo y ahora..... era muy probable..... que quisieran sacarle a Ash...

       Le resultaba increíble, tonto y descabellado que pudiera enamorarse otra vez. Habían pasado diez años, todo es diferente después de ese tiempo, es imposible que vulva a sentirse igual con él. Se había convertido en un hombre raro, pensó en un primer momento, pero cuando la reconoció y ambos reconstruyeron algo del pasado, sus viejas actitudes volvieron. Hasta la pequeña discusión antes de dormir era como....... rutinaria, pero en diez años que no la había hecho...

       Cerró los ojos y volteó mirando la pared. Tal vez.... si él se quedara un tiempo más..... podrían solucionar temas que en el pasado habían quedado pendientes...

~*~

       Las huidas, los miedos, la lucha por la supervivencia, se habían desvanecido de su mente. Ya no le preocupaba aquello, tenía que disfrutar lo que ahora poseía.... felicidad...

       Rió al pensar que una simple decisión, como la que tomó esa tarde, lo llevarían a vivir uno de los mejores momentos que pudiera recordar. Un rencuentro con el pasado, con su vida antes del infierno, con la felicidad y con el..... amor. No creía posible que pudiera enamorarse otra vez de ella después de los años pasados..... sí era probable que la soledad y el dolor lo obligaran a sentir eso por Misty...... pero...... en su niñez no tuvo esos problemas y sentía igual.

       Era cierto que durante esos diez años de separación había recordado siempre los ojos de su antigua amiga y, curiosamente, llegó un momento que ya no sabía a quien pertenecían, solo sabía que quien tenía esos ojos era la única chica (O mujer) que amó.

       La decisión de haber ido a esa playa en lugar de haber seguido su huída lo llevó una vez más a ella y por lo que podía recordar, le debía la vida por segunda vez..... él nunca había pensado en eso, pero al sacarlo del río no solo salvó a Pikachu..... también lo salvó a él y ahora, otra vez lo sacó de los brazos de la muerte para alojarlo en los suyos... Sonrió al pensar en eso...... nunca se abrazaron para llegar a esa metáfora...

       El pensamiento de la muerte lo llevó otra vez a pensar en los 'perseguidores' aquellos que le seguían cada paso y que, aparentemente, los perdió en el bosque antes de llegar a la playa. Ellos.... todo lo destruyen...... con todo arrasan...... Nunca pudo averiguar con certeza que los movía, pero sí quién...... eso provocó la llegada del 'enviado' su curiosidad lo llevó hasta este punto...... conoce la verdad...... sabe como detener todo...... pero no puede ponerlo en marcha..... no, si está solo. Pensó, por un momento, pedirle ayuda a Misty. Desechó la idea inmediatamente..... si algo le sucediera por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría...

~*~

       La mañana despertó a ambos con los cálidos rayos de sol. Misty fue directamente a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Un poco más tarde Ash bajó de la habitación seguido de Pikachu directamente a la cocina...

"Buen Día"

"Buen Día, Ash y a ti también pikachu"

"Kachu"

       Ash se acercó a ella para ver que preparaba. Nada especial para ser desayuno, algo de café y pan. Le sonrió amablemente...

"¿Te ayudo?"

"No es necesario"

"Está bien..... solo déjame hacer algo me siento un inútil"

"Estás herido aún"

"Herido no es inválido, Misty"

"No digas esas cosas. Siéntate que ya está el desayuno"

"No has cambiado. Tienes el mismo carácter" Misty le lanzó una mirada intimidadora que no tuvo ningún efecto en Ash. El entrenador se colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se fue a sentar a la mesa. 

       Misty dejó los distintos desayunos en la mesa. Ash y Pikachu no parecían muy hambrientos, esto llamó la atención de ella, ya que recordaba como les gustaba comer en cantidades, en especial a Ash...

"¿Tan feo está?"

"No es eso. Creo que estamos acostumbrados a comer poco"

"¿La huída?"

"Así es..... fueron épocas muy duras"

"¿Hace cuánto huyes? "

"Tres años o más"

"Es mucho tiempo..."

"Sí lo es" Ash bajó la cabeza tristemente mientras giraba el café en la taza. El recuerdo de todo lo vivido volvía fresco y aterrador para él. Misty comprendió su estado y solo pudo ofrecerle una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, Ash. No tendrás que seguir huyendo"

       Ash la miró a los ojos sorprendido, después comenzó a entristecerse al darse cuenta que, era muy probable, que no pueda volver a verla en mucho tiempo...

"No puedo quedarme, Misty"

"¿Porqué no? A mí no me han encontrado"

"Y no lo harán. Tal vez ni siquiera estén buscándote"

"¿Y porqué a ti sí"

"Por saber"

"¿Saber? ¿Qué?"

"Muchas cosas......de la Liga..... Del Equipo Rocket..."

"Pero..."

"No van a dejarme ir... soy muy peligroso para estar suelto."

       Hubo un largo silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro a los ojos y, para ellos incomprensiblemente, una gran tristeza los invadió... sería pronta y dolorosa la despedida... 

"Entiendo porqué lo haces...... yo iré contigo"

"No" Respondió firme y seguro, con una expresión que ella no recordaba en él. Además de esa firmeza.... había otra cosa... miedo.

"¿Porqué no?" Preguntó Misty en un tono amable, omitiendo la orden de Ash.

"Porque es peligroso"

"No me importa" Ahora era ella la que estaba siendo firme. Ash recordaba que sacar a Misty de ese estado de terquedad era imposible. Debía pensar en otra cosa.

"Misty...... están persiguiéndome..... no les importará con quien esté..."

"Te dije que no me importa. No quiero quedarme aquí... sola"

"¿Ese es tu problema? La soledad"

"No del todo"

"¿Porqué quieres venir conmigo?"

"Porque..." Misty no sabía como responder a ello. No podía decirle que un sentimiento similar al que tenía cuando era niña por él había surgido nuevamente impulsándola a ir a donde él esté y afrontar toda situación a su lado.

       Él por su parte, deseaba poder quedarse con ella. Juntos poder vivir una vida 'normal' lejos de los problemas de ser Maestro Pokémon y Líder de Gimnasio, aislados de la presión de la Liga y de la persecución. Quería quedarse con ella, pero era imposible hacerlo...

"Me quedaré hasta que las heridas de Pikachu y las mías estén curadas"

"Y yo iré contigo"

"Como quieras, sé que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo "Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Sin embargo para sí mismo pensó 'lo siento, Misty. Sé que lo entenderás'

~*~

       Una semana pasó desde el encuentro entre ambos. Vivían felices en la casa de playa olvidando por completo los problemas que los habían llevado a reunirse. Los dos habían llevado dentro los sentimientos por el otro profundamente dormidos, pero el rencuentro y la convivencia los habían despertado rápidamente y con tanta fuerza e intensidad como en la adolescencia. Después de muchos años podían decir que eran felices y que vivían el día plenamente, disfrutando cada segundo de él.

       El día de hoy, habían decidido celebrar la semana en la playa, el exacto lugar donde volvieron a verse, en realidad, por ser de noche tuvieron que alejarse un poco más pues la marea había tapado aquel lugar. Sin embargo, allí estaban los dos, con una extensa manta en el suelo, algo de comida preparada por Ash (Una vez que curaron sus heridas se turnaban para hacer la comida) mirando las brillantes estrellas del cielo que se reflejaban junto con la luna en el océano. La brisa era suave y relajante, tanto que Pikachu quedó dormido en la arena a la vista de su entrenador.

"Es hermoso, ¿No?" Preguntó Misty tras un suspiro.

"Sí, lo es"

"Creo que... durante todos mis años aquí nunca había disfrutado tanto de la playa"

"Yo he tenido muchos viajes... tampoco pude apreciar nada"

"Pero ya estamos aquí. Es diferente ahora"

"Totalmente"

       Misty, que estaba sentada junto a Ash, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él y el entrenador pasó su brazo al rededor de la cintura de ella. Parecía que ninguno se había dado cuenta de sus acciones, o quizás sí, pero no les importó, lo cierto es que se quedaron en esa posición, solo mirando el reflejado cielo y disfrutando la compañía del otro, después de años de separación.

"Misty"

"¿Si?"

"Creo que es mejor que vallamos a casa. Se va a hacer muy tarde"

"Es que..."

"Podemos venir otro día, tenemos mucho tiempo"

"Sí, tienes razón. Yo ya estoy cansada"

"Muy bien. Entremos"

       Juntaron todas las cosas y Ash despertó a Pikachu para que los siguiera dentro de la casa. Dejaron todo lo del picnic en la cocina y se sentaron el  sillón de dos cuerpos del living. Pikachu se acomodó en el de un cuerpo solo y continuó con su sueño.

       Ash y Misty se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos y después se miraron. 

"Misty.......muchas gracias"

"¿Gracias porqué, Ash?"

"Por todo.... por dejarme quedar aquí..... por ayudarme a recordar los buenos momentos...... y olvidar los malos..."

"Entonces yo también tengo que agradecerte, Ash"

"¿Agradecerme? Si yo no hice nada"

"Sí hiciste..."

       Como les sucedió alguna vez en el pasado, o tal vez, con mayor fuerza el magnetismo entre ellos surgió una vez más. No solo entre sus labios, sus manos buscaban el contacto y calor de los dedos del otro, las miradas estaban clavadas en la del otro y las voces solo querían decir lo que sintieron por tanto tiempo y nunca pudieron admitir, ni para ellos mismo. Ahora veían las cosas un poco más claras, ¿Solo una semana necesitaron? No, una semana no. Fue un segundo, aquel en que se reconocieron. 

       Sus manos se agarraban cada vez con mayor fuerza y se habían acercado cada vez más al rostro del otro, todo era en cámara lenta..... no veían ni oían nada a su alrededor, solo sus propios susurros. Si hubieran podido oír, seguramente habrían advertido que fuera de la casa había varias personas.... eran 'ellos'...

"Misty..."

"Ash..."

"Yo te..."

       Al unísono comenzaron la frase y tuvieron que cortarla por un brusco golpe en la puerta que la tiró a bajo. Varios hombres vestidos con uniformes negros entraron apuntándolos con enormes armas. Ash, instintivamente, abrazó a Misty en el intento de defenderla, pero uno de los hombres, literalmente, la arrancó de sus brazos...

"Misty!" Gritó Ash desesperado al ver que la apartaban de su lado.  "Pikachu!" Otro de los hombres había aprisionado a Pikachu en una caja que absorbía electricidad. Dos hombres más se acercaron a él y le tomaron las manos para que no se moviera...

"Ash Ketchum. Lo estábamos buscando" Dijo uno de los hombres, el que parecía ser el jefe de la operación.

"Ya me tienen. Déjenla ir" Ordenó Ash furioso al ver que Misty aún tenía las manos de un Rocket sobre ella.

"¿A ella?..... Me temo que también está buscada, Señorita Waterflower"

"Ella no es Misty Waterflower" Trató de mentir Ash, pero el hombre rió y se acercó a él con esa misma sonrisa.

"No trate de engañarme, Ketchum. Nosotros no somos como los que ustedes están acostumbrados a combatir" Dicho esto golpeó a Ash en el estómago con la rodilla. "Podemos matarlos a los tres ahora, pero solo los llevaremos con el jefe. Él lo decidirá luego. Llevémoslos, es hora"

       Con eso último, se los llevaron de la casa a una camioneta que esperaba fuera en la arena y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de aquella tranquila noche.

FIN

PSYDUCK054

*~*

       Sí, fin. Terminó así, ¿Qué piensan de mi historia? Es algo distinto, ¿No? Bueno, así lo espero. Por ahora no tengo pensada ninguna continuación, así que será de este modo, veremos después que pasa ^ ^ 


End file.
